1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector. The optical connector of the invention is used in the field of the optical communication. As a counter optical connector for the optical connector of the invention, a plug of the square or round type is used. In the optical connector of the invention, a countermeasure against a case where a counter optical connector is wrenched during an inserting or extracting operation is taken. Furthermore, also a countermeasure for dust-proof in a case where the optical connector is not used is taken. In the optical connector of the invention, consideration for the external design and the decoration effect is given.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Patent Publication Laying-Open No. 11-283690 describes a female optical connector. In the optical connector, the body is formed into a rectangular cylindrical shape. The internal space of the rectangular cylindrical body is formed as a fitting hole portion into which a protruding portion formed on a counter optical connector (male optical connector) is to be inserted. The protruding portion of the counter optical connector forms an optical path end. An optical element is mounted on a rear end portion of the body so as to be opposed to the protruding portion which is fitted into the fitting hole portion of the body.
By contrast, Japanese Utility Model Publication Laying-Open No. 4-109706 describes a male optical connector. The optical connector comprises a shutter which opens and closes the front side of the protruding portion.
On the other hand, the assignee of the present invention has proposed in Japanese Patent Application No. 11-114147 a female optical connector in which a cover is attached in an openable and closable manner to a base on which an optical element is mounted, and a counter optical connector that is set in a predetermined position on the base is clamped by the base and the cover. The optical connector has a structure which can be easily thinned and miniaturized, and hence can be suitably used in an electric apparatus of the portable or stationary type, for example, a digital audio apparatus such as an MD player, a CD player, a DVD player, or an STB (a BS tuner or a CS tuner).
However, it has been noted that the optical connector having the structure in which the counter optical connector is clamped by the base and the cover has the following fear. When the counter optical connector is wrenched during an operation of setting the counter optical connector onto the base or extracting it from the base, the wrenching force is transmitted to the cover so that the cover is sometimes broken. Also, it has been noted that the fear is serious particularly in a thin or small optical connector of specifications suitable to a digital audio apparatus such as those mentioned above including an MD player, a CD player, a DVD player, or an STB (a BS tuner or a CS tuner).
The present invention has been conducted under the above circumstances.
It is an object of the invention to provide an optical connector which, even when a counter optical connector is wrenched during an inserting or extracting operation, is free from a fear that the wrenching force is transmitted to a cover and the cover is broken.
It is another object of the invention to provide an optical connector in which a countermeasure for dust-proof during nonuse is taken.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an optical connector in which the external appearance can be changed only by changing the design of a cover.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide an optical connector in which an illumination effect can be exerted by using leaking light.
The optical connector of the invention includes: a body having a fitting hole portion into which a protruding portion of a counter optical connector forming an optical path end is to be inserted; a cylindrical wall which is formed in the body, the fitting hole portion being formed by an internal space which is surrounded by the wall; an optical element which is mounted on the body to be opposed to the protruding portion that is fitted into the fitting hole portion; and a cover which opens and closes an insertion/extraction port that is formed in a front end of the fitting hole portion.
In the optical connector, when the cover is opened and the protruding portion of the counter optical connector is inserted into the fitting hole portion of the body, the optical path end formed by the protruding portion is opposed to the optical element mounted on the body, whereby an optical path is formed therebetween. The body has the cylindrical wall and the internal space surrounded by the cylindrical wall is formed as the fitting hole portion. Even when the counter optical connector is wrenched during an operation of inserting or extracting the counter optical connector into or from the fitting hole portion, therefore, the wrenching force is received by the cylindrical wall, and hence the wrenching force is not transmitted to the cover.
Preferably, the cover comprises: a covering wall portion which is fittable to and detachable from an outside of the body; and a cover main portion which is disposed in a front end of the covering wall portion, and which is extractable and retractable with respect to a front side of the insertion/extraction port, and a rear end portion of the covering wall portion is rotatably attached to a lateral shaft which is disposed in a rear end portion of the body.
According to this configuration, when the cover is closed, the body is covered with the covering wall portion of the cover. Therefore, the external appearance of the optical connector can be changed only by changing the design of the cover. Even in the case where optical connectors of different designs are requested, therefore, it is required only that the design of the cover is changed while commonly using the body of the same shape. When the cover is closed, the cover main portion protrudes in front of the insertion/extraction port, and hence dusts are prevented from entering the inside through the insertion/extraction port.
In the optical connector of the invention, preferably, a projection is disposed in a front side with respect to the lateral shaft, and on each of the body and the cover, the projections are fitted into oblong holes which are formed in end portions of a link, respectively, and, when the cover is opened at a maximum opening angle, the projections disposed on the body or the cover are engaged with hole edges of the oblong holes formed in the link, respectively.
The optical connector of the invention may be configured so that the body and the cover are made of a light transmitting material which is transparent or translucent. According to this configuration, light leaking from the transparent or translucent body and cover exerts an illumination effect. Therefore, for example, characters or a figure drawn on the cover are seen as if they are embossed.
As described above, in the optical connector of the invention, there is no fear that, even when a counter optical connector is wrenched during an inserting or extracting operation, the cover is broken. During nonuse, dust-proof is sufficiently performed. The design can be changed easily and economically. Moreover, an illumination effect can be exerted by using leaking light. A further effect that the opening/closing state of the cover can be easily known is attained.
Other specific features and effects of the invention will be more apparent from the following description of embodiments.